


Au Bonheur des Dames (II)

by Notevenaproperword



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: OCs - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenaproperword/pseuds/Notevenaproperword
Summary: Cette fois-ci, Guenièvre a tout prévu. Berlewen de Gaunes ne lui échappera pas.





	

Cette fois-ci, Guenièvre a bien prévu le coup. Elle a lancé les invitations plus de deux mois à l'avance. Hors de question que l'épouse de Bohort se défile cette fois. Séli a insisté pour qu'elle invite la duchesse d'Orcanie aussi. Guenièvre n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais elle s'est exécutée.

La duchesse s'est présentée deux jours plus tôt, perplexe face à l'invitation. Galessin avait l'air aussi perturbé qu'elle. Elle est très blonde, plus que Dame Mévanwi, a les yeux très clairs et s'appelle Matilda. On dit qu'elle vient des contrées du Nord et qu'elle est capable de magie. Guenièvre y croit volontiers, après tout, Matilda doit bien fréquenter Loth et Anna.

Le jour de la réunion, Séli lui saute dessus sans se présenter et l'interroge sur sa cousine. Guenièvre et Matilda échangent un regard perdu. Finalement, elle parle peu et timidement. Même sur Galessin, elle en parle d'avantage comme un frère ou un ami que comme un mari. Elle parle davantage de Gauvain.

« Comment se porte-t-il ?  
– Gauvain ? S'étonne Séli. On a rien reçu qui disait que ça allait mal, j'imagine qu'il va bien.  
– Et où se trouve-t-il ?  
– Avec mon fils, Yvain. Le roi les a envoyé surveiller la côte. Surveiller, ils devraient être capable de faire au moins…  
– Ah oui, il en parle très souvent. Cela fait plaisir de savoir que Gauvain a un compagnon avec lequel il s'entend si bien. Il a toujours eu le duc mais un copain qui soit plus de son âge, c'est mieux quand même non ?  
– Oui, si on veut. Ils sont pareils ces deux-là, vous savez. Ils font pas vraiment preuve de mauvaise volonté mais ils sont…  
– Sensibles.  
– Doit y'avoir de ça…»

La duchesse d'Ocarnie paraît satisfaite et soulagée de cette discussion. Guenièvre décide que la duchesse d'Ocarnie n'a rien à voir avec sa belle-soeur et son beau-frère, elle comprend aussi un peu d'où Gauvain tient tout ce qui le différencie de ses parents.

La reine de Calédonie est arrivée un mois avant la réunion, parce que Calogrenant faisait justement l'aller-retour à ce moment-là et il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle fasse le voyage seule. Elle a un visage juvénile et innocent, ça, plus ses grands yeux marrons, l'épouse de Calogrenant a l'air d'une gamine. Certaines servantes chuchotent que c'est une sorcière parce qu'elle est rousse mais Guenièvre n'y croit pas cette fois-ci, elle est bien trop aimable.

Le jour de la réunion, Dame Mévanwi lui demande si c'est vrai l'histoire de la ceinture de chasteté. Les joues d'Alba, puisque c'est son prénom, prennent de la couleur puis elle répond franchement.

« Oui, c'est vrai.»

Les dames s'offusquent jusqu'à ce que la reine de Calédonie les coupe.

« Ah mais vous faites de soucis, je l'enlève dès qu'il a passé la porte et je la remets juste pour le jour où il revient et parfois je la laisse un peu, ça lui fait les pieds.  
– Et là, vous la portez ?  
– Par tous les dieux non! Imaginez-vous ça, il se balade en jupe ici et c'est moi qui devrait porter ce truc ! C'est ultra lourd et je suis 'sous sa surveillance' paraît-il. »

Elle dit ça avec espièglerie, ça fait rire Séli. Mévanwi esquisse un sourire et Guenièvre décide que la reine de Calédonie n'est pas une sorcière mais elle est bien moins innocente qu'elle n'en a l'air.

Elles jouent aux cartes depuis un moment déjà quand Séli fait remarquer qu'on a toujours pas vu la femme du chevalier Bohort. Mévanwi se garde bien de dire qu'elle sait que Bohort de Gaunes a neuf enfants.

« Elle était malade la dernière fois d'après lui, ça aide pas les rumeurs… Commente Séli en remportant une nouvelle partie.»

On tappe soudain à la porte. Les dames échangent des regardes perplexes. Guenièvre donne l'ordre d'entrer. Les dames s'amassent derrière Guenièvre, l'anticipation est palpable dans la salle. La porte s'ouvre, grinçante, et révèle une femme blonde.

« ANGHARAD !  
– C'est elle ? Chuchote Alba en tirant sur la manche de Séli.  
– Ah non, ça c'est ma bonniche !  
– On vous a d'jà dit que tant que Perceval n'a pas fait sa demande, vous êtes pas invitée! S'exclame Séli.  
– Je venais simplement prévenir Madame, que Monsieur part en battue. Mais si je dérange, je peux aussi bien partir.  
– Non, non! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il part ?  
– Apparemment, le chevalier Bohort est sorti du château avec une personne encapuchonnée il y a quatre heures et personne ne l'a vu depuis. »

Séli et Guenièvre échangent un regard.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Arthur enjambe une racine, pestant contre la lenteur de sa femme qui frémit au moindre battement d'ailes. La seule chose qu'il le console, c'est qu'il n'est pas seul à morfler.

On entend Léodagan et Séli s'engueuler quelque part à leur gauche. Calogrenant ne lâche pas le bras de sa femme, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui prenne. Ils ont l'air vraiment fins en tissu à motifs assorti. A droite, la duchesse d'Ocarnie ne cesse de questionner son mari sur Gauvain, et comme il ne répond pas, elle s'inquiète. Plus loin, il entend Perceval traiter quelqu'un de gros cageot et Arthur devine que ça doit être Mévanwi. La voix de Karadoc répond en parlant de saucisson, pour changer.

Seul Lancelot avance seul et sans encombre. Arthur se demande s'il ne fera pas mieux de devenir chevalier errant lui aussi. Mais bon, comme il est roi de Bretagne, ça n'irait pas trop avec le concept du truc. En plus, Guenièvre le sauve d'un serpent - qui n'était qu'une branche tordue et couverte de mousse verte - quelques secondes plus tard. D'accord, elle se moque de lui mais c'est presque comme ça qu'il la préfère.

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimais bien l'idée de Galessin et son épouse faisant office de parents officieux de Gauvain. Et puis non, à la ceinture de chasteté.


End file.
